


Brian's Thoughts

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian thinks about the five people in his life that mean everything to him.





	Brian's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I looked into those eyes, and all I saw was love. People think I’m a heartless bastard, that I don’t give a fuck about anyone. The truth, there are five people in this world that mean everything to me.

Gus, Justin, Michael, Lindsay, and Debbie. Gus will always come first simply because he is my son and I love him. Justin, I hate to admit it, but I love him. That smile that brights up a room, those lips that I can’t stop kissing, those eyes, that are so blue it’s almost as if I can see his soul when I look in them. And that ass, what an ass, the twat doesn’t know what a lethal weapon he has. 

Michael, Mikey, he’s my best friend, the one who knows all of my secrets, and all of my fears. There isn’t anyone good enough for my Mikey, except maybe Ben. And only because Ben treats him the way he should be treated.

Lindsay, Linds is the only woman I ever fucked, and she will be the both the first and last. I can’t thank her enough for giving me a son, she’s my other best friend and the only other woman I love.

Debbie, what can I say about Debbie. She’s my mother, and not in the biological way. She might not have given birth to me, but she’s the only mother I’ve really ever had. My own was too busy drinking and clinging to her bible to care that her only son was being beaten daily by her own husband.

Debbie showed me what love was, she showed me that I can love, and that I am loveable. As strange as that sounds coming from me, it’s the truth. If it weren’t for Debbie and Michael I’d probably be dead. She cleaned up my cuts, put ice on my bruises, and always held me and let me cry. Even Mikey doesn’t know how many times I cried on her shoulder. Debbie was the first person to hug me and tell me she was proud of me, for the smallest of things, like an A on a test, or when I got my driver’s license. One thing I’ll always be grateful for, is that I had Debbie to look up to. She’s Mikey’s Ma, but in a way, she’s mine too. 

Justin is a lot like Debbie in some things. He tells me when he’s proud of me, and he never lets me get away with anything. Like Debbie, Justin is the one person I can cry to, and he will listen, and hold me, and somehow make it better, even if by simply being there.

I love that blonde twink, and I’m glad he’s mine.


End file.
